Bloody Valentine
by NeverRoses
Summary: Godai loved her, Yako loved him. But someone else loved her and was willing to do anything to get her. And that someone makes a decision to show how much he loves her. ANGST. SAD SaixYakoxGodai disconnected story ONESHOT. DEATH


**Title: **Bloody Valentine

**Author: **MissingNeurotic

**Summary: ** Godai loved her, Yako loved him. But someone else loved her and was willing to do anything to get her. And that someone makes a decision to show how much he loves her. ANGST. SAD SaixYakoxGodai disconnected story ONESHOT. DEATH

**My Bloody Valentine**

Sai blinked as he heard her sob on the other end of the line.

"Ah! Daijoubu?" He asked, looking down at the blood on his shirt.

_Oh my love._

_Please don't cry._

_I'll wash my bloody hands_

_and, we'll start a new life._

"Your...!" She couldn't finish the sentence and she continued to sob. Sai looked at the bloody mess and thought about what he had just done.

He had his hand over Godai's neck as he lay on the ground. He decided he would get her by killing him, and showing him mercy but not putting him into a box, showing her how much she meant to him.

_I ripped out,_

_his throat._

_And called you on the_

_telephone to_

_take off,_

_my disguise._

_just in time to_

_hear your crying_

_and_

"Why...!? It's valentine's day! He just brought me back from a dance! And you...! And you...!" She continued to sob. She then hung up.

_You mourn the death_

_of your bloody valentine._

_The night. He. Died._

_You mourn the death_

_of your bloody valentine._

_One. Last. Time._

_Singing,_

Sai crushed the phone and looked around. Around him were pictures of HIM and HER. TOGETHER. It made him SICK.

_Oh my love._

_Please don't cry._

_I'll wash my bloody hands_

_and, we'll start a new life._

He growled. He didn't know anything else except that he loved her! Hell! He didn't even know his own damn AGE! He didn't remember anything before three months ago.

_I don't know much at all_

_I don't know wrong from right_

_All I know is that I love you tonight_

He jumped out the window and quickly left the scene. There were already polide on the scene. He had been remembering the whole fiasco from a empty room a way from there, he had taken all the pictures from the place.

_There was_

_Police and_

_Flashing lights_

_the rain came down so,_

_hard that night_

He landed in the rain, stepping in a puddle of water which also had a newspaper in it. He looked down, picking it up.

_and the_

_Headlines read_

_A lover died_

_No tell-tale heart was left to find_

He quickly started off towards the only two places he knew SHE could be. He had to set things straight. He HAD to make her love him. He had proven his love. why didn't she love him?

_You mourn the death_

_of your bloody valentine._

_The night. He. Died._

_You mourn the death_

_of your bloody valentine._

_One. Last. Time._

_Singin'..._

_Oh, my love_

_Please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and_

_We'll start a new life_

_I don't know much at all_

_I don't know wrong from right_

_All I know is that I love you tonight_

_Tonight _

He arrived at her home. He looked in the window. She was crying over a picture of HIM. He made a tight fist. Why he she like HIM so damn much!?

He burst in and she whirled towards him, scampering up against the wall. She stared then switched to glaring at him.

"Go away! Haven't you caused enough trouble!?" She screamed. Making me look back on everything before i killed him.

_He dropped you off, I followed him home_

_Then I stood outside his bedroom window_

_Standing over him, he begged me not to do_

_What I knew I had to do 'cause I'm so in love with you!_

He stared down at her. She looked terrible. Her eyes were puffy and red. She looked like she hadn't slept in forever. Her hair was messy. Her face was stained with tears. A picture of HIM clutched to her chest.

He frowned.

"But i-"

"GO AWAY! HOW COULD YOU!?" She screamed at him. Shocking him. Sai backed away from Yako.

Maybe there were some things he just couldn't ever fix. Maybe his fast healing genetics couldn't heal everything.

_Oh, my love_

_Please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and_

_We'll start a new life_

_I don't know much at all_

_I don't know wrong from right_

_All I know is that I love you tonight_

He jumped out the window. Hopping away from where his love cried.

_Tonight_

Now there was a wound he could never heal. In both of them.

Neither her rational thinking or his superfast healing could heal such a broken heart.

/\/\/

Okay, crappy.

But proud.

Inspired by the song: My bloody valentine by Good Charlotte.

this does not relate to any of the others stories.

This is a little thing all on it's own.


End file.
